vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
True Dark Genie
|-|Dark Genie= |-|Transformed State= |-|Dark Element= Summary The True Dark Genie is a being made of pure negative energy. Manifesting after Seda makes a deal with a mysterious old man to increase his power in exchange for mixing his blood with that of a witch's. After losing his wife, Seda's hatred grew and manifested into the Black Demon, who later became known as the Dark Genie. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least High 7-C, possibly 4-C | At least 7-B, likely 7-A Name: Black Demon, Dark Genie, Dark Element Origin: Dark Cloud Gender: Genderless (referred to as male) Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Negative Energy, Demon, Genie Powers and Abilities: |-|True Self= Non-Corporeal, Intangibility, Invisibility, Duplication, Possession (It can enter a person, taking control of their body and mind. Split its essence across multiple time periods taking control of at least hundreds of monsters), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; It can continue to regenerate so long as Seda's hatred exist, Even after Seda's hatred was erased the Fairy King stated it would return but not for some time. This is due to the lack of negative energy), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5; Seda stated that it cannot be killed because it was never born and that in order defeat it Toan needed to go back in time and erase Seda's hatred, and 8; So long as Seda's hatred exists so will it, Stated that as long as human hatred runs pure and clear it will exist without end), Time Travel, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation, Reality Warping (Placed magic seals on different floors in each dungeon. The effect of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration for the player, making the player unable to change their current weapon, forcibly summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with other party members, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area), Creation (Able to create hordes of monsters ranging Skeletons who can occasionally resurrect themselves, Ghosts that can poison on contact and inflict a curse with their magic making the target incapable of switching their weapon, Shadow entities, Bats that can poison on contact, Werewolves, Witches that can fly, teleport, and throw poison apples, Verities of Golem, Dragons that can shoot fire, Frogs that release a mist that cuts the targets speed on contact, and many more all at it's own level of power, While inside Seda's body he created a transformation potion on the spot), Negation (It can negate the damage of element attacks such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Holy), Earth Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Power Nullification (It's energy passively nullfied Toan's Mind Connect with the Fairy King), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Spatial Manipulation (It's Avatar created a void when it transformed in it's fight against Toan, the False Genie created a special loop on the Moon), Abstract Existence (Type 2; Seda stated that it is the embodiment of pure negative energy, the Fairy King stated it is nothing but darkness), Avatar Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (It's energy could effect the Atla Sphere's which are incapable of being physically touched and can phase through walls), Time Absorption (It's energy absorbs the flow of time), Resurrection (It can resurrect others), Accelerated Development (Even while sealed, it's power continued to increase), Precognition (Knew to place seals inside the dungeons for specific party members at the start of the game before Toan even meet them), eventually Temporal Omnipresence and Nigh-Omniscience. Resistance to: Absorption, Sealing (Seda stated that the Atlamilia wouldn't be capable of sealing the Dark Genie, An Atlamillia stone is a link to a different dimension and is even capable of sealing disembodied souls inside it, The Fairy King couldn't seal the Dark Genie in a Atla Sphere), Time Stop (Throbbling Charry's which freeze enemies in time had no effect on it), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach's which cut a person's speed in half had no effect on it), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples have no effect on it), Resistance Negation (Goro's Magical Hammer which makes attribute attacks effective didn't work on it), Life Force Absorption (The Drain Seeker's life absorption doesn't effect it), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Ungaga's 5 Foot Nail spear that can cause instant death), Dark Energy (Dark Element is immune to attacks that possess dark energy), Petrification (Dark Element is unaffected by the Stone Fruit which petrifies a target on contact) |-|Dark Genie= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Transformation, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Energy Projection, Large Size (Type 0), Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Flight, Weather Manipulation, Portal Creation, Mind Manipulation (Using a magic spell it can take control other beings minds), Soul Manipulation (It can take control of spirits, Dark Element was going to take control of all the souls on the planet), Power Nullification (The energy it and it's monsters possess passively nullified Toan's Mind Connect with the Fairy King), Spatial Manipulation (Created a void when it transformed in it's fight against Toan, the False Genie created a special loop on the Moon), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping (Placed magic seals on different floors in each dungeon. The effect of the seals range from causing rapid dehydration for the player, making the player unable to change their current weapon, forcibly summoning a specific party member to the floor and making them unable to swap out with other party members, and boosting the strength of the monsters in the area), Creation (Able to create hordes of monsters ranging Skeletons who can occasionally resurrect themselves, Ghosts that can poison on contact and inflict a curse with their magic making the target incapable of switching their weapon, Shadow entities, Bats that can poison on contact, Werewolves, Witches that can fly, teleport, and throw poison apples, Verities of Golem, Dragons that can shoot fire, Frogs that release a mist that cuts the targets speed on contact, and many more all at it's own level of power, While inside Seda's body he created a transformation potion on the spot), Life Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (It's energy could effect the Atla Sphere's which are incapable of being touched and can phase through walls), Immortality (Type 1, 4; After an Avatar is destroyed it will resurrect itself, 8; So long as it's true form remains it's Avatars can continue to resurrct themselves, eventually Type 9; It's true form was spreading itself across all of time, absorbing the very flow of time itself and would have gone beyond time), Negation (It can negate the damage of element attacks such as Fire, Ice, Lightning, Wind, and Holy), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Resurrection (Able to resurrect himself and his fallen monsters), Statistics Amplification (Able to create monsters who are naturally twice as strong as the normal ones, can double his monsters attack and durability by placing a seal in the area), Resistance to Absorption, Sealing (Seda stated that the Atlamilia wouldn't be capable of sealing the Dark Genie, An Atlamillia stone is a link to a different dimension and is even capable of sealing disemboweled souls inside it, the Fairy King couldn't seal the Dark Genie in a Atla Sphere), Time Stop (Throbbling Charry's which freeze enemies in time had no effect on it), Statistics Reduction (Gooye Peach's which cut a person's speed in half had no effect on it), Poison Manipulation (Poison Apples have no effect on it), Resistance Negation (Goro's Magical Hammer which makes attribute attacks effective didn't work on it), Life Force Absorption (The Drain Seeker's life absorption doesn't effect it), Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Ungaga's 5 Foot Nail spear that can cause instant death), Dark Energy (Dark Element is immune to attacks that possess dark energy), Petrification (Dark Element is unaffected by the Stone Fruit which petrifies a target on contact) |-|Dark Element= All previous powers and abilities of Dark Genie minus it's Immortality (Type 4, 8 and 9) Attack Potency: Unknown (It cannot cause physical harm while in it's Non-Corporeal form) | At least Large Town level (Easily destroyed the Sun Giant with a single blast while in a host that couldn't handle it's power, the Sun Giant easily beat the False Dark Genie), possibly Star level (Stated to be capable of destroying the world in an instant, Seda stated no one person or weapon could stop it which would likely put it above the Sun Sword which is stated can smash stars, and the Star Breaker which description states it can break stars, more powerful than even the Sun Giant's Sun Cannon) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level (Superior to Emperor Griffon who lifted Moon Flower Palace and is likely stronger than Paznos) Speed: Unknown, would eventually become Immeasurable (Was spreading it's essence across all of time, planned on absorbing the very flow of time and going beyond it, every time someone travels through time and changes an event a completely new timeline is formed separately from the original and Dark Element was able to spread his essence across 10,000 years) | At least Sub-Relativistic (Faster than the Sun Giant and fought Toan) | Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Monica Raybrandt) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class 100 (Should be physically superior to Master Utan who performed this feat), Class G with telekinesis (Superior to the False Dark Genie) | Class 100 Striking Strength: Unknown | At least Large Town Class, possibly Star Class | At least City Class, possibly Mountain Class Durability: Unknown | At least Large Town level, possibly Star level (While in a human host that couldn't handle it's true power, it took a blast from the Sun Giant's Sun Cannon) | At least City level, possibly Mountain level Stamina: Infinite (The Dark Genie is stated to rival the power of the Genie's who possess limitless magical power, Fueled by Seda's endless hate energy) | Infinite | Unknown Range: Universal, possibly Multiversal | Extended melee range, hundreds of meters with energy blasts Standard Equipment: None | None | Atlamillia Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to keep up the ruse that the False Dark Genie was the real thing for most of the game), eventually Nigh Omniscience Weaknesses: Overconfident. Cannot physically attack someone in its Non-Corporeal state. Its regeneration depends on how much negative energy exists in the world if there is a lot he can return faster, if not it will take longer to return. It cannot possess those pure of heart. | The color of the eyes on its forehead and the back of both its hands indicate the element he's affected by Red (Fire), Blue (Ice), Green (Wind), Yellow (Thunder) and Pink (Holy). In it's transformed state it has a weak spot in its mouth. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Possession: Dark Genie is capable of taking possession of a person's body and mind. * Duplication: Dark Genie is able to endlessly split its essence in order to create duplicates of itself. * Time Travel: Dark Genie is capable of traveling to the past or future. * Magic: Dark Genie and it's Avatars possess the same magic as all spirits. It can use a magic spell that allows it to take control of the minds of others, it can control spirits, create hordes of monster, create magic seals with different effects and more. Key: True Self | Dark Genie | Dark Element Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Possession Users Category:Mind Users Category:Immortals Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Flight Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Creation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Dark Cloud Category:Space Users Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Invisibility Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Earth Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Genderless Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Demons Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings